stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Economische Omwenteling
De Economische Omwenteling (afgekort als EcOm) is een korte maar belangrijke periode uit de Libertaanse geschiedenis. Deze periode is begonnen op dinsdag 16 oktober, op de overlegpagina van de Alphaplannen. Belangrijkste spelers in deze omwenteling zijn Maarten Michels en . Aanleiding en reden 200px|right|thumb|Grote winnaar [[MenM Corp.]] 200px|thumb|De stabiele [[Quality Holding]] De rechtstreekse aanleiding tot deze EcOm was het opstellen van de Alpha-plannen door Maarten Michels, directeur en eigenaar van de grote MenM Corp. Vlak na het verschijnen van deze plannen in de late namiddag van dinsdag 16 oktober, reageerde Libertaanse vicepresident en zakenman . Hij bood Maarten de Pacifix Holding aan, omdat je dan bijvoorbeeld geen nieuwe studio's meer moet stichten''Zie hier.. Dimitri's aanbod was totaal onverwacht. De redenen even op een rijtje zetten: * Dimitri en Maarten zijn grote concurrenten en zijn dat altijd al geweest. * De band tussen hen was sinds de Zaak Santos erg slecht. * Ze hadden tevoren nog nooit samen zaken gedaan of gehandeld. Toch deed hij dit voorstel, naar eigen zeggen vanwege de slechte toestand van de Pacifix Holding, zijn grote tijdtekort, Maartens goede beleid en de plannen van Maarten om gelijkaardige bedrijfjes op te richten. Maarten reageerde vanzelfsprekend erg positief op het voorstel en aanvaardde het direct. Natuurlijk ging het niet zo eenvoudig. De echte onderhandelingen begonnen dan pas en hielden enkele dagen aan. De aanleiding van de Economische Omwenteling was duidelijk, maar de reden lag minder voor de hand. De reden van de EcOm volgens de betrokken partijen: * ' :' ''"De reden van de Omwenteling was voor mij duidelijk: Libertas had nood aan hervorming. Er waren veel lege concerns, denk maar aan 11th. Company. En anderen waren totaal uitgebloeid, zoals de beroemde Pacifix Holding. Ik deed dit aanzoek omdat ik wist dat het veel orde op zaken zou stellen, en kijk wat het gevolg was." * Maarten Michels: "We wisten vooraf al dat de Alpha-Plannen veel zouden veranderen in het medialandschap. Maar dat door het bekendmaken van deze plannen er ook verandering zijn ontstaan binnen de hele economische wereld, daar hadden we nooit van kunnen dromen. Maar eigelijk had dit al veel eerder moeten gebeuren. De economische wereld was 1 soep geworden: vele bedrijven waren inactief, bedrijven kwamen en gingen, enz. De echte aanvang was met de bekendmaking van de Alpha-Plannen, maar de periode tussen de Zaak Santos en de EcOm was de opwarming." * Alexandru: "De Economische Omwenteling is in mijn ogen de zakendeal tussen Dimitri Neyt en Maarten Michels die voor zo'n grote onevenheid in de Libertaanse bedrijfswereld zorgde. MenM Corp. zou ongelooflijk hard groeien en toch zou de Quality Holding daar niet de dupe van zijn. Andere concerns werden hierdoor failliet verklaard en waarna er weinig concurrerende bedrijven overgebleven. Omdat ik helaas niet kon bijdragen aan de zakendeal moest ik de situatie op een andere manier verbeteren. Ik richtte een nieuwe concern op, genaamd Formosa Libertas, die net zo'n reus moest worden zoals de QH en MenM Corp. dat momenteel zijn. Zo zullen zij het niet voor het zeggen krijgen in Libertas. Formosa Libertas is eigenlijk mijn reactie op de Omwenteling." Gevolgen Naast de enorme groei van MenM Corp. en van de Quality Holding, waren er ook andere gevolgen. Hier staan ze beschreven. Pacifix Holding De Pacifix Holding was met ongeveer 70% van haar inhoud verkocht aan MenM Corp. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de eerste mediagroep, die ook nog eens geschiedenis heeft geschreven, niet meer zal bestaan per 1 november. Wel blijven media, zoals De Vredesgazet, bestaan maar dan onder MenM Media. Formosa Libertas thumb|''"[[Formosa Libertas, een product van de Omwenteling"]] De oorspronkelijke reden van de oprichting van het bedrijf was niet de EcOm, maar het oprichten van een overkoepelend orgaan voor Alexandru hr.s bedrijven in Libertas. Bij de overname van de World Mirror werd het bedrijf officieel opgericht. Maar omdat Formosa Libertas in zo'n bittere tijd werd opgericht, werd Alexandru hr. wel gedwongen om hier een goed, welvarend en groot bedrijf van te maken. Het zou een echte concern worden, die directe concurrentie met de Quality Holding en MenM Corp. zou hebben. Dat was eigenlijk Alexandru hr. reactie op de EcOm. Sindsdien bleef Formosa Libertas groeien en zou het best zo'n reus kunnen worden als MenM Corp. en Quality Holding. Verder zei Alexandru: "Ik kon niets bijdragen aan de zakendeal tussen Dimitri Neyt en Maarten Michels, dus moest ik maar op deze manier de situatie proberen te verbeteren". Dimitri noemt Formosa Libertas dan ook een "product van de Economische Omwenteling". Formosa Libertas werd gevraagd om het Verdrag van Wikistad te tekenen, samen met de andere twee reuzen. Afbreking van drie concerns De afbreking van de drie concerns de 11th. Company, Lokixx Comp. en Biggie Inc. hadden in het begin weinig met de Omwenteling te maken. Ze werden eerder geteisterd door inactiviteit. Alledrie de bedrijven leden aan inactiviteit omdat de eigenaars maar beperkt in Libertas waren. Ze werden stuk voor stuk afgebroken, subbedrijven werden verkocht en aandelen werden weggegeven. Ook bleven ze maar dalen in de LBI. Maar uiteindelijk was het de Omwenteling die ze verder naar de afgrond liet zakken. Na de enorme groei van de twee reuzen hadden deze drie bedrijven bijna niets meer over. 11th. Company werd failliet verklaard en Lokixx Comp. bleef op het randje van de afgrond zitten. Biggie Inc. probeert zoveel mogelijk subbedrijven te verkopen. Libertaanse Beursindex thumb|[[LBI]] De Libertaanse Beursindex zou helemaal op zijn kop staan. Er is nu heel veel onevenheid in de index, het verschil zit tussen 58 en 13LBI, 20 oktober. De Vredesgazet waarschuwde voor een beurscrashBron: De Vredesgazet. Daarom hebben Maarten Michels en Alexandru nieuwe plannen. Zo zullen er per 1 november maar 7 bedrijven in de index staanVoorstellen tussen Maarten en Alexandru, op Google .docs. Ook zullen de regels strenger worden. Zo moet een bedrijf actief en goed georganiseerd zijn. Dit was misschien wel het grootste gevolg van de Omwenteling. Verdrag van Wikistad Het Verdrag van Wikistad is een verdrag dat op 29 oktober getekend is ter beëindiging van de Economische Omwenteling. Het is door afgevaardigden van MenM Corp., Quality Holding en Formosa Libertas ondertekend. In feite is de EcOm niet beëindigd met het verdrag, maar is deze periode langzaamaan uitgebold. Economische situatie na afloop De hoofdspelers Wat waren de resultaten van de hoofdspelers van deze omwenteling, MenM Corp. en de Quality Holding? Veranderingen voor MenM Corp. * '''Verwerven van:' ** Pacifix Holding (Pacifix Studios, De Vredesgazet, Column, Sapere Aude! en The Artist) ** Biggie Automobili ** Biggie Sports Store ** Volledig sponserschap van MenM Cycling Team Veranderingen voor de Quality Holding * Verwerven van: ** alle aandelen van Q-TV (+51%) ** Freedom Phone ** Liberty Mobile ** Omikrone, direct omgevormd tot Microne ** Biggie Music, direct omgevormd tot Melody Shop * Verlies van: ** sponsorschap van MenM Cycling Team * Oprichting van: ** subholding Quality Music Randactiviteiten * Formosa Libertas ** Oprichting nieuwe concern ** Oude bedrijven (AirWiki, Quantas, restaurants, hotels, bars, enz) van Alexandru hr. verenigen ** Overname World Mirror, omgevormd tot Adlibitaner ** Overname 11th. Engineering, omgevormd tot Formosa Engineering ** Overname Tv-gids, omgevormd tot TV Krant * Lokixx Comp. ** krijgt aandelen en sluit stuk voor stuk ** Lokixx vraagt zijn bedrijven terug aan en begint de wederopbouw ** Verwerft TV, vroeger van 11th. Company * Biggie Inc. ** Kleine overnames door andere bedrijven ** Quality Holding neemt Biggie Music over voor 10% van Lokixx Comp. ** MenM Corp. neemt Biggie Sports Store en Biggie Automobili over * 11th. Company ** Inactiviteit ** Door gekregen, en direct stuk voor stuk gesloten ** Economische Omwenteling die zorgde voor de laatste stap Reacties vanuit de mediawereld De media reageerde uitgebreid op de Economische Omwenteling, al viel de naam zelf pas op 19 oktober, vlak nadat die voor het eerst gebruikte. De Vredesgazet en The Time brachten erg veel nieuws van de EcOm, vooral van de eerste dagen. Halverwege kwam er de Adlibitaner van Alexandru bij, een product van de Economische Omwenteling, die vooral actuele nieuwtjes over de Omwenteling bracht. De Vredesgazet 250px|right|thumb|[[De Vredesgazet]] De Vredesgazet was de eerste om de situatie aan te kondigen. Het volgende verscheen op 16 oktober in de krant: : (Wikistad) Een van de grootste zakendeals is op komst. Zo zou de oudste en meest legendarische holding, de Pacifix Holding, voorheen de Plus Holding en de Pacifix Media Group, verkocht worden. Telefoniebedrijven Freedom Phone en Liberty Mobile gaan naar de Quality Holding, net als Q-TV. De rest zal waarschijnlijk naar grote concurrent MenM Corp. (MenM Media) gaan. De onderhandelingen lopen nog, en door gebrek aan vrije aandelen wordt er naar andere betaalmiddelen gezocht, zoals 50% van Quick & Delicious. Een andere grote verkoop is die van Biggie Inc.. Deze grote en nieuwe concern zal deel per deel verkocht worden, zo is MenM Corp. geïnteresseerd in de autosector, en Quality Holding in Biggie Music.''Bron: De Vredesgazet. De dag daarop verscheen er in De Vredesgazet dat de Pacifix Holding definitief verkocht was. Diezelfde dag kwam er dan weer negatief en pessimistisch nieuws. Enkele stukjes uit dat bericht: : ''De Libertaanse beurs gaat crashen, zeggen specialisten. Door de enorme bewegingen in het Libertaanse economieland, gaat de beurs een grote sprong naar beneden maken. "Het is dramatisch", klinkt het hier en daar.''Bron: De Vredesgazet. En ook het volgende verscheen: : ''De situatie is rampzalig. Is dit hét einde van de Libertaanse economie???''Bron: De Vredesgazet. Op 19 oktober was de grote kop van de Vredesgazet: ''Hoop keert langzaamaan terug, maar... de situatie is nog altijd heel labiel. De 20ste van de maand verscheen een algemeen overzicht van 's opruimwerken. De volgende tekst verscheen er onder andere in: : Onze trouwe vicepresident, Dimitri hr. Neyt, stelt orde op zaken in de Libertaanse economie. De situatie is de laatste dagen erg slecht en onze staatsleider hoopt hierbij meer duidelijkheid te scheppen en onze economie er terug bovenop te helpen.''Bron: De Vredesgazet. 200px|right|thumb|[[The Time]] ''The Time Voor The Time was dit de hemel, het ene na het ander bericht uit de financiële wereld verscheen. Daarom werd er een selectie gemaakt van de belangrijkste gebeurtennissen en de feiten die al gebeurd waren, geen speculaties dus. Hieronder een overzicht van de artikels die in The Time zijn verschenen: * Maarten heeft wat te melden *: WIKISTAD, 20 OKT - Vandaag was weer een belangrijke dag voor Maarten M. Hij heeft zojuist een nieuwe holding gesticht, Independent Holding. Deze holding heeft grote plannen: het wil namelijk een groot attractiepark met alles erop en eraan neerzetten. De meningen onder de Libertanen hierover zijn verdeeld. Verder melde hij onze krant, in primeur, dat hij volgende week geen update van Libertaanse Beursindex wil. "De cijfers maken mij depresief. Het is gewoon een schande om een bedrijf te hebben en dat dan zo te verwaarlozen. Daarom heb ik besloten, de minister weet hier nog niets van, om volgende week geen update te doen. Quality Holding en MenM Corp., de enige 2 bedrijven waarvan nu al vaststaat dat ze naar de nieuwe LBI zullen gaan, krijgen daarom volgende week een tussentijdse beoordeling. Hun aandelen zullen in de nieuwe LBI hun waarden behouden." Nu alleen nog hopen dat de Minister van Economie Alexandru er ook zo over denkt... MM * Formosa 3e grootste na EcOm *: WIKISTAD, 19 OKT - Op enkele dagen tijd is Formosa Libertas uitgegroeid tot 3e grootste concern in Libertas. De volgt respectievelijk MenM Corp. en Quality Holding. Deze sterke groei in enkele dagen is te danken aan de vele bedrijven die het overneemt, al dan niet gratis zoals TV Krant. Een andere schuldige is de Economische Omwenteling zoals historici dit noemen. De EcOm is de periode van afgelopen dagen die dinsdag is begonnen met het bekendmaken van de Alpha-Plannen. MM * Maarten zet orde op zaken *: WIKISTAD, 18 OKT - Maarten M. gaat vanf nu orde op zaken zetten. Hiermee wil hij reager op het bericht in de nieuwe krant Adlibitaner: "Ik was al langer van plan om mij enkel te gaan concentreren op MenM Corp. De overname van Pacifix Holding en enkele bedrijven van Biggie Inc. hebben mij doen inzien dat deze stap hoognodig was. Ik ga mij de komende tijd enkel nog concentreren op de dingen die belangrijk zijn voor mij. Dat is momenteel enkel maar MenM Corp. maar ik beloof dat ik zaterdag met een volledig nieuw plan kom. U zult nog van mij horen, dat beloof ik u." De bedrijven en aandelen die hij weggeeft zijn niet voor Jan en alleman. "Ik geef de aandelen weg aan mensen waarin ik vertrouwen heb. Dit zijn vooral zakenpartners waarin ik 100% geloof." Een overzicht van wie wat krijgt ziet u op deze pagina. MM * MenM Corp. groeit zoals nog nooit eerder gezien. *: WIKISTAD, 17 OKT - Een dag nadat MenM Media de Alpha-Plannen bekendgemaakte, komt er weer al veel nieuws vanuit het MenM Complex. Vlak na de bekendmaking van de Alpha-Plannen boodt Dimitri Neyt MenM Corp. Pacifix Holding aan. Indien deze overname er komt krijgt MenM Media een nog grotere positie als marktleider. Vandaag zal er verder over worden geonderhandeld. Daarnaast is het ook zo goed als zeker dat Libertan Car Biggie Automobili overneemt en MenM Stores Biggie Sports Store. Door deze overnames vermoedt onze beursanalist M. Michels dat MenM Corp. deze week een nog nooit geziene groei op de LBI zou maken. Wij houden u op de hoogte. MM * MenM Media toont toekomst *: WIKISTAD, 16 OKT - MenM Media heeft eindelijk de lang aangekondigde Alpha-Plannen bekendgemaakt. Er werd al meer dan een maand over gesproken. Er werd ook, niet onterrecht, gezegd dat dit de mediawereld voor eens en voor altijd zo veranderen. Wel, nu we eindelijk weten wat deze toekomst is geolven we dit zeker. Op het Europese vasteland is digitale televisie zeer hot, dus waarom zou dat hieer ook niet kunnen zijn? MenM Media heeft er alle geloof in. MM Adlibitaner 250px|right|thumb|De [[Adlibitaner]] De Adlibitaner was een krant die er later bijkwam en dus er later pas over kon berichten. Maar het bracht wel de EcOm het meest in het nieuws van alle kranten, met directe en indirecte artikelen. De Adlibitaner bracht het onderwerp uitgebreid in het nieuws. Het eerste artikel was: :''18 oktober 2007 17:26 - Zal Libertas een instabiele economie krijgen? Nu Dimitri Neyt een groot deel van de Pacifix Holding aan MenM Corp. heeft verkocht lijkt het wel zo te gaan worden. MenM Corp. zal waarschijnlijk helemaal omhoog schieten in de Libertaanse Beursindex, waardoor zelfs reuzen zoals de Quality Holding hem niet meer bij kunnen houden. Een economisch vooruitzicht volgt straks door de Minister van Economie.''Bron: Adlibitaner, 17:26 18 oktober 2007 Later verscheen er in de krant ook een economisch vooruitzicht van de Minister van Economie: :''18 oktober 2007 17:34 - MenM Corp. zal de komende maanden een heuse commerciële grootmacht worden, die in de eerste maanden niet meer te stoppen zal zijn. Maar na die periode zal de MenM Corp. snel uit elkaar vallen. Er zijn te weinig werknemers bij het bedrijf.''Bron: Adlibitaner, 17:34 18 oktober 2007 Ook verscheen er diezelfde dag nog een interview met Alexandru hr. over Formosa Libertas: :''18 oktober 2007 21:05 - Ik wil dat we er nog zo'n reus bijkrijgen. MenM Corp. en de Quality Holding moeten het niet té gemakkelijk krijgen."''Bron: Adlibitaner, 21:05 18 oktober 2007 Zo waren er meerdere artikelen verschenen over de EcOm in de Adlibitaner. De volgende dag kwam de Adlibitaner met een economisch overzicht zodat de EcOm voor iedereen duidelijk zou worden: :''19 oktober 2007 15:29 - Grote verschuivingen in de economie. Voor velen is het niet duidelijk meer wat van wie wordt en blijft.''Bron: Adlibitaner, 15:29 19 oktober 2007. Verder verschenen er ook indirecte artikelen over de Omwenteling, zoals: :''18 oktober 2007 21:15 - Het is waar. De LBI zal per 1 november compleet veranderd worden. Volgens geruchten zal de index per 1 november maar 7 bedrijven tellen.''Bron: Adlibitaner, 21:15 18 oktober 2007. De Adlibitaner was de eerste krant die schreef dat de Economische Omwenteling een historisch feit was geworden. :''19 oktober 2007 20:32 - Historici hebben besloten dat de grote economische verschuivingen in de afgelopen week een historische periode zouden worden. Historicus Dimitri Neyt heeft voor deze periode de naam Economische Omwenteling bedacht. De Economische Omwenteling gaat over de overname van de Pacifix Holding door MenM Corp. én door de Quality Holding. ''Bron: Adlibitaner, 20:32 19 oktober 2007. Achteraf Na de Economische Omwenteling kondigde zich een periode van heropbouw aan. Maar het duurde niet lang eer de reus van tijdens de EcOm, Formosa zich ontbond. Lokixx Comp. ging na de EcOm terug naar Robin Temmerman, die het later aan de Libertan Eagle Company zou toevoegen. Na de Omwenteling is de economische situatie in Libertas nooit terug zo goed geworden als ervoor. Referenties Zie ook * Alpha/Plannen * MenM Corp. * Quality Holding * Verdrag van Wikistad Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Economie